


Good Morning Kumkani

by dadinhas_heat



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Black Reader, Black!Reader - Freeform, F/M, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Smut GIFs, Wife!Reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 10:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14692515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dadinhas_heat/pseuds/dadinhas_heat
Summary: You find morning sex to be the best way to start the morning and T'Challa was lying there so vulnerable and sexy at the same time. How could you resist?





	Good Morning Kumkani

You had just finished putting on your natural makeup, you knew it was ridiculous to be all made up before T'Challa woke up, but you took pride in your appearance and liked looking good; even if you end up staying in bed all day.

You walk out of the bathroom and before you get back into bed, you take in his sleeping form. The subtle rise and fall of his chest was nothing but music to your ears and the rays of the sun highlight his smooth, chestnut skin. His arm unconsciously hovers over your empty spot of the bed, as if he's looking for you.

  


 You carefully get back in bed, propped up on your elbow; you glide a hand over his toned chest all the way down his abs and catch a glimpse of his standing ovation. His cock stood at full attention under the sheets and your mind instantly floods with all the times he filled your mouth. The softness of his cock was like steel wrapped in the finest silk, the way he moaned your name as his seed spilled down your throat. 

Your pussy clenched at the thought of him waking up to your mouth wrapped around him. With a heady gaze, you take off his dress shirt you wore and made your way down his torso to his member. The heat radiating from his cock sends a shiver up your spine. A light grip on his base causes him to stir slightly, but not enough to wake up; him being in such a vulnerable state was one of your guilty pleasures, one he'd surely enjoy.

You leave a trail of kisses from base to tip before closing your full lips around the lush tip. He inhales sharply and his head tilts to the side as he slowly comes to. You suck him just enough to pull a drawn-out moan and he finally wakes up. You pull off of him to meet his lightheaded gaze but continue pumping his cock.

"Good Morning kumkani," you say in an enticing tone. You lick a stripe up his cock before taking all of him at once, the tip hitting the back of your throat. His beautiful features immediately contort in pleasure.

 "Ah mka, usana!" he cursed, his head hitting the pillow. When you start bobbing your head, his hands settle on your shoulders not moving or controlling your movements, just letting you work him like you always do. You feel the flex of his thighs whenever you flattened your tongue against him, he's shouting praises of how great your mouth feels and confessing his love for you all over again.

 "You're enjoying this aren't you sithandwa sam?" he asked, you manage a muffled whimper in response. Your pussy is wet and throbbing at the whole act: the feeling of his cock against your tongue, his slender fingers pressing into your shoulder blades, and that lust-filled gaze you catch every time you look up at him. You're a moaning mess when you reach between your thighs, circling your sensitive clit. Your sweet moans go straight to his cock; he sucks in air between clenched teeth as he feels his orgasm on the rise.

 "Y/N! Usana I-I won't last long. Let me- Ah!- please you!" he panted. As good as that sounded, you wanted to taste him first. You bobbed your head faster, twisting and sucking until he came with a shout, his warm seed flowing down your throat. You suck him until he's spent and pull off him; you climb up his body, straddling his frame.

 "I told you to let me please you Y/N." he breathed, chest still heaving.

 "I know T'Challa, but I had to taste you. You were just laying there all peaceful, I couldn't help myself." you in a sultry tone. He chuckled, pulling you closer and kissing you softly; he can taste himself on your tongue. You feel the slight poke of his now hardened member against your ass.

."You got another left for me kumkani?" you teased. He growled at the mention of his title, he sits up with his hands now gripping you round ass; you bite your lip at his new-found lust.

"For you, always ukumkanikazi." he kisses you again, he tasted like wine and rich chocolate. You lower yourself onto his member, grinding you soaked lips against his member. He sucks your taut nipple into his mouth, swirling and flicking one while running his thumb in small circles over the other

You let out a needy moan, losing yourself in the sensation and roll your hips faster. He grunts lowly and has to hold your hips before he comes again. He lifts you off him and positions you on your hands and knees. Holding you steady, he lines up at your entrance but only nudges at your entrance, not pushing all the way. You whine at his teasing and start to squirm, telling him to hurry up and fill you.

 He grinned before gradually pushing into you, inch by delicious inch, releasing guttural groan at how perfect you felt around him. You take a moment to adjust to his size, you two were always fucking but he was the biggest you've ever had. Once you relax around him, he sets a slow pace building you both towards ecstasy.

“Mmm, oh T-T’Challa, ah yes just like that kumkani.” you whimpered. He moans at the way you sound saying his title. He pulls all the back, letting the tip linger before snapping his hips forward, hitting that sweet spot; you yelped at the sudden change. The room is filled with a sonata of breathy moans and the slapping of skin as he kept this pace, pulling back and snapping forward driving into you faster. His strokes are smooth and firm, he feels so good thrusting and rocking into your core but you need more.

 "Ndibambelele T'Challa!" you pleaded. Without hesitation, he quickens his pace, relentlessly pounding into you and you love every second of it. You cried out when he reaches between your thighs and start vigorously rubbing your clit.

 "Come on usana, I know you’re close. Let go," he growled pushing you into the mattress, his thrusts are needy and rough.

  


The way his cock is plunging into you is so overwhelming your whole world is breaking. Spots of lights cascade over your eyes as your orgasm takes hold, flowing through every part of your body. His rhythm becomes sloppy as his orgasm rolls through him and he spills inside you, his warm seed filling you.

He leaves a trail of kisses up you back and nips at your ear, his coarse beard scratching the back of your neck. You make sweet, congratulate sounds as his hands smooth over your aching muscles

He pulls out of you and shifts you both so you're lying on top of him. You feel lazy and satisfied, but you manage to look at your husband and smile contently. He squints his eyes to get a look at you.

"Bast woman, are you wearing makeup?"  T'Challa piped. You laughed loudly, forgetting that you put on natural makeup. You nod lazily

"Well if it can stay on after all this then it must good." He joked making you laugh again before kissing you deeply.

“I love you T'Challa."

"And I love you, Y/N." he smirked.

“You know, I have gotten off twice and you only once. That isn’t fair,” he said darkly between kisses. You raise your brow only to let out a surprised gasp as he flips you on your back and kissing all the way down your body 

"T’Challa, I don’t know if I have another one in me anymore," you whined, trying to mask the fire pooling in your lower abdomen.

“Well usana, I guess I’ll have to pull one out of you.” he grinned deviously. Turns out, forced orgasms were one of his guilty pleasures. This man was going to be the death you.

What a way to go. 

* * *

_mka usana: fuck baby_

_kumkani: king_

_ukumkanikazi: queen_

_ndibambelele: fuck me harder_


End file.
